The present invention relates to system firmware arrangements adaptable to diverse types of devices.
Firmware typically is hardware specific and must completely match hardware installed within a particular system. However, it has been found that, occasionally, there may be times where it is advantageous to change and/or add hardware within a system. Any change in hardware in the system typically requires a corresponding change of firmware. Previously, upgrading of firmware required obtaining and then physically replacing at least one semiconductor chip (i.e., firmware chip). Some newer systems have disk-loaded firmware that is somewhat easier/cheaper to upgrade (e.g., can be downloaded from the Internet). However, such updating procedures may still be too confusing and/or cumbersome to an average user.